Cheers Darlin
by Deydra Felton
Summary: One Shot. Anna e Yoh se van a casar pronto, pero hay alguien más... léanlo please, dedicado para tí Mina Dejen Reviews!


**Cheers Darlin**´

La vi ahí sentada con él, con su prometido. Sólo faltaban dos meses para que contrajeran matrimonio, podía oír las campanas de su boda detrás de mí. Esperé a que el se fuera y me acerqué a ella por detrás sin que me viera.

-No hace falta que volteé para saber que eres tú, Yoh. –Dijo Anna y yo casi muero cuando la escuche pronunciar el nombre de él. Éramos gemelos pero también enemigos, peleábamos por obtener un título y por hacer realidad nuestros sueños. Yo sabía muy bien que mi sueño es un poco egoísta pero lo único que me importaba ahora era ella.

-No soy Yoh, soy Hao. –Dije y ella se paró de la banca en la que estaba. La tenía muy cerca, quería tomarla y llevármela lejos para que Yoh no volviera a verla nunca pero si algo he aprendido en todas mis vidas es que no debo actuar como un loco.

-¿Qué quieres Hao?

-Anna¿Podemos hablar?

-Sí. –Me impresionaba cuan seca podía ser esa maravillosa shaman. Siempre que estaba cerca de Yoh y sus amigos, lo oía comentar acerca de lo dura que Anna era con él, nunca escuche que dijera algo positivo de su prometida, tal vez se lo reservaba para él mismo.

Nos sentamos en la banca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí débil. Como si una fuerza extraña me estuviera quitando la seguridad. Olvidé todo lo que tenía planeado decirle.

-¿Qué me querías decir? –Dijo por fin Anna. Al oír su voz, todo regresó a su lugar: mi confianza, mi seguridad y mi memoria…

-Anna, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero desde hace tiempo te he estado siguiendo.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Sabes por qué? – pregunté

-No

Dios esa chica sí que me desconcertaba, no se dejaba impresionar por nada y eso era admirable.

-Bueno, ehmm, trataré de hacer esto más fácil… ¿Sabes por qué he ganado todas y cada una de las batallas del torneo que he tenido?

-Sí, porque eres muy fuerte.- Dijo Anna sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, creo que yo la aburría.

-No Anna. No es sólo por eso.-Por cada palabra que decía, mi tono de voz se hacía más y más efusivo. –Es porque tú has estado en cada una de ellas. Siempre que volteo a las gradas estás ahí, y cuando veo tu cara siento que esperas más de mí y todo lo que hago es tratar de ser una mejor persona para ti, para demostrarte que valgo algo porque desde el primer instante en el que te vi, entendí cuál es mi verdadero objetivo…

Me detuve justo cuando sentí algo frío cayendo en mi cabeza. Era agua. Estaba lloviendo. Tomé a Anna de la mano y corrimos juntos hasta el primer local de la aldea Apache que vimos. Estaba a unos treinta metros de la banca en la que estábamos. Poco antes de llegar al local, me detuve y le tomé ambas manos, la vi a los ojos y le dije:

-Anna, tu eres la fuente de mi energía, lo sé porque lo siento y si tu sientes lo mismo por mí, te juro que me harías muy feliz.- Ella me soltó y siguió corriendo. La seguí, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerla cerca.

Entramos a la tienda. Vendían recuerdos de la aldea. Yo quería seguir la plática pero ella se dispuso a ver las curiosidades del lugar. Me senté en el piso de la tienda y unos minutos después ella se sentó a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra. Estuvimos en silencio hasta que la lluvia cesó.

-¿Salimos? –Preguntó

Caminamos lentamente hasta encontrar una banca seca. Nos sentamos y pregunté:

-¿Qué soy para ti¿Me quieres? –Pregunté por fin. No podía dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada frente a mí. Era una reina.

Ella me miró a los ojos unos segundos y después contestó:

-No Hao.

Sentí que el corazón se salía de mi pecho. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba de alguien y la primera vez que sentía ese tipo de dolor. Era insoportable, quería morir o desaparecer en ese instante. No podría describir el dolor tan intenso que sentía. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, de llorar. Me sentía muy mal.

-Y… ¿Quieres a Yoh? – Pregunté tratando de ocultar mi dolor.

-No. A Yoh lo amo y por eso me voy a casar con él pase lo que pase. Y si él muere, yo muero también pero siempre amándolo más que a mí misma. Lo amo de verdad.

Al decir eso, se paró y se dio la vuelta. Caminó un par de metros y dijo:

-Adiós Hao Asakura.

Hasta el día de hoy, me sigo odiando por ser lo que soy, por ser el terrible Hao Asakura. Sigo amando a Anna y el dolor se va volviendo más y más grande. Me arrepiento de ese día. Debía haberla abrazado cuando estábamos solos, debía haberla besado cuando corríamos en la lluvia.

_I should have kissed you  
When we were runnin' in the rain_

_ --------_

_Hola! Ésta es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Shaman King pero me gustó mucho como quedó, está medio raro pero espero que hayan captado el mensaje..._

_ Buehh éste fic fue dedicado para mi amiga Minamo que cumple años y me pidió ésto de regalo (there is no money). Ojalá que te haya gustado we, sé que no es exactamente lo que querías pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo hice inspirada en la canción Cheers darlin´de Damien Rice, sé que lo adoras beetch. Que cumplas muchos años más, te quiero whore._

_ Bueno, eso es todo, ah! y si les gusta Harry Potter, no dejen de leer Last Resort, hecho por mi persona..._

_Cya! _


End file.
